Vot Pochemu
by Insulindee
Summary: Nikolai itu jauh mengerikan darinya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak dimengerti Anya, apa arti perasaan ini? Kenapa Nikolai berpubertas menjadi pemuda setampan sekarang?/NikoAnya/BelRus/nyotalia-vers/


**Hetalia – Axis Power** © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **warning:** OOC maybe, Typo(s), genderbender nyotalia-vers

Belarus (Nikolai Arlovskaya)/Russia (Anya Braginsky)/Ukraine (Pasha Braginskaya)

.

' _Vot Pochemu'_

 _._

Siapa yang tak mengenal seorang Anya Braginsky? Gadis anggun dan cantik yang menggambarkan kelembutan, atau harus di ralat soal kelembutan. Karena ada tambahan yang menyamarkan kelembutannya. Anya terkenal dengan aura mengerikan dan tatapan iblis, yang akan menguar di sekitar tubuh. Bisa dibilang, Anya sendiri tidak sadar. Tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi banyak pria mendekati. Meski trade 'gadis menakutkan' sudah melekat pada dirinya.

Gadis yang teramat di manja sang kakak. Bagaimanapun dia adalah satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga. Disaat kakaknya memanjakan Anya, adiknya terlalu possesife dan terobsesi pada si kakak perempuan.

Seperti sekarang, di saat Anya tengah di kerubungi para lelaki. Entah insting hewan apa adik lelaki Anya sudah berlari dan menendang pintu kelas, menarik perhatian seisinya.

"Kalian, minggir dari kakakku!" Todongan pisau langsung membubarkan kerumunan secara otomatis. Heran, kenapa dia bisa lolos dari razia tiap pagi, padahal ada pisau—sungguh, bukan pisau mainan—dibawa kesekolah.

"Wowowo! Santai saja, Arlovskaya." kata Gilbert mengangkat kedua tangan ketika sabetan pisau si Arlovskaya hampir menyerempet leher. Menakutkan. Melebihi kakaknya.

Mata violet itu melirik sinis pada Gilbret dan tanpa harus berkata lagi dia sudah menyingkir sambil menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya. "Lelaki itu menyebalkan!" Diiringi tawa ejek Antonio dan Francis.

Nikolai Arlovskaya berhasil mengusir para lelaki penggangu yang tiap hari tidak ada kapok mendekati kakaknya. Ketika dia menoleh yang di temukan hanya kekosongan di bangku tadi Anya duduki. Kepala bernantucket bergerak liar mencari keberadaan Anya di kelas tersebut, dan nihil. Lagi-lagi Anya kabur dari jangkauan Nikolai. Seperti biasa.

.

Anya sendiri sudah lari entah bertujuan kemana asal jauh dari adiknya. Dia memang mengerikan bagi penilaian orang, tapi bagi Anya, Nikolai jauh mengerikan.

"Mau kemana?" sebuah lengan menyambar lengan dan hampir saja Anya menjerit kaget jika saja tidak melihat siapa pelakunya.

" _Brat!_ "

Pasha Brakinskaya mengerutkan kening melihat adik perempuan di depan dia kini panik, berusaha menarik Pasha menjauh. "Kau kenapa?" akhirnya Pasha bertanya, ikut panik.

"Kolya mengejarku. Aku takut! Dia juga bawa-bawa pisau dan menodongkan ke siapa saja. _Brat,_ kenapa kau membiarkan Kolya membawa pisau ke sekolah!"

Itu ternyata. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir lelaki berscraf ini, dia tertawa pelan dan menciptakan gerutuan dari Anya.

"Ian, dengar. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengijinkan Kolya membawa pisau ke sekolah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Dan soal—"

"—tapi _brat_ , Kolya menakuti semua orang."

"Wajar 'kan? Dia menyayangimu."

Ucapan Pasha sama sekali tidak membantu Anya. Dia tahu Nikolai menyayanginya. Tapi tidak dengan cara bawa-bawa pisau segala dan kejar-kejaran begini seolah Anya lah target pembunuhan Nikolai. Padahal Anya tahu, mana tega Nikolai menyakiti kakak tersayang.

Menyebalkan.

" _Syestra!_ Akhirnya—"

Mendadak bulu kuduk Anya merinding mendengar panggilan orang dari belakang Pasha. Tidak usah melirik ke balik punggung Pasha pun Anya sudah tahu. Siapa lagi.

"Kolya!" Anya menjerit histeris begitu Nikolai sudah berlari menuju dia dan Pasha.

"Pavel, tahan _syestra!_ "

Entah Pasha di bayar dengan apa hingga dia menurut saja memegangi kedua tangan Anya, tersenyum _innocent_ tak merasa bersalah melihat kengerian tercetak jelas di wajah ayu adiknya.

Anya berteriak meminta dilepaskan tapi sedikit saja Pasha tidak mengindahkan. Mereka heboh sendiri, tidak sadar sudah menjadi tontonan anak sekitar.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku _brat_!" mata Anya sudah berair, wajah memerah entah malu atau takut. Alih-alih melepaskan, Pasha tertawa melihat adiknya. Dasar keluarga sadis.

"Bagus Pavel!"

"Aaa!" sontak tubuh Anya menubruk Pasha cukup keras dan memeluknya sebelum Nikolai mencapai dia. "Tidak tidak tidak tidak!" Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Pasha.

Tak sadar kalau Nikolai merengut melihatnya. "Hei, Pavel. Bukan ini perjanjian kita." Pasha lantas tertawa santai meski mata Nikolai telah menatap tajam.

"Memang aku tahu kalau Ian akan begini? Tapi menyenangkan ya bisa dipeluk Ian."

"Pavel!" Nikolai berteriak, menarik Anya menjauhi dari kakak sulung mereka.

Anya masih memberontak ingin memeluk Pasha lagi, meminta perlindungan. Tapi diabaikan dan hanya diberi kibasan tangan. Mengusir kedua adiknya pergi.

"Kumohon, Kolya. Jangaann!"

" _Syestra,_ aku tidak akan memperkosamu." dan tubuh setinggi 170 centimeter itu diangkat ke pundak Nikolai. Jeritan Anya tertahan, karena malu dan takut. Dia tidak tahu lagi Nikolai sudah membawa dia kemana.

Tahu-tahu saat di turunkan rambut platina miliknya ditiup angin cukup kencang. Sudah dipastikan dimana dia sekarang.

Kepala berambut pirang platina khas siberia berhias bando bertopi kecil di pinggiran itu menoleh kanan-kiri. Menemukan dia sudah terduduk di atap sekolah dengan Nikolai berdiri di depan tanpa pisau lagi dia pegang. Aman.

"Kolya, kenapa membawaku kemari?" suara lembut Anya terdengar bergetar takut menatap Nikolai, memutuskan berdiri menghadap meski masih ngeri.

Sebelah lengan Nikolai terangkat, menyandar tubuh ke tembok. Tepat di samping wajah Anya. Memenjarakan tubuhnya antara Nikolai dan sebuah tembok beton sialan. Tatapan terlalu intens untuk bisa di tatap lama-lama meskipun oleh Anya sendiri.

"Kolya—"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Anya yakin wajah dia sekarang sudah memerah malu. Kenapa perasaan ini terasa aneh baginya? Tadi dia merasa takut ketika Nikolai mengejarnya, tapi mengapa ada rasa senang juga terselip di hati. Anya tidak paham lagi. Tapi kalau boleh jujur—sejak kapan Nikolai berpubertas menjadi pemuda tampan dengan nuntucket menghias di kepala pirang pudar itu. Mata violet tajam yang akan sedikit melembut jika menatap Anya. Suara berat khas lelaki yang sanggup melelehkan wanita manapun termasuk Anya.

Itu kalau boleh jujur.

"Kolya, minggir. Pelajaran—"

" _Syestra_ , bisakah kau berhenti menghindariku?"

Anya terdiam, sesaat. Wajah dia palingkan, langit Rusia lebih indah untuk di tatap lama-lama dibanding tatapan menuntut Nikolai saat ini.

" _Syestra_." kini ada paksaan dengan tarikan dagu Anya. Refleks gadis itu kaget dan menepis tangan Nikolai.

"Ko-kolya, minggir!" ujar Anya meninggikan beberapa oktaf suara.

Nikolai bergeming di tempat.

"Kolya, ingat kita saudara—"

Bola mata Nikolai berputar menanggapi, seperti biasa topik sama di angkat pada saat seperti ini. Nikolai bosan mendengarnya. "Yayaya. Terserah."

"Jadi minggirlah!"

Hela nafas pendek dari Nikolai yang mengalah, dia minggir dari posisi. Dimanfaatkan Anya untuk kabur, namun pergelangan ditahan sebuah tangan yang mencengkeram erat. Memaksa dia berbalik dan—

—hanya untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir keduanya bertemu, bertabrakan membentuk kata tabu untuk hubungan macam mereka. Sebodo amatlah. Memang Nikolai peduli? Toh Anya sendiri tidak menolak ketika lengannya melingkar di pinggang sang kakak. Tapi hanya beberapa detik dan akhirnya di putuskan oleh Anya Braginsky.

"Sudah, cukup. Kolya kembalilah ke kelasmu."

Lantas Anya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Nikolai di atap dengan wajah tetap datar. Keduanya tidak tahu jika jantung masing-masing berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa.

"Ian, aku janji. Aku pasti akan menikahimu."

.

 **End**

.

 **note singkat**

Beberapa nama depan di Rusia memiliki versi diminutif atas versi kecil (semacam nickname) yang biasanya digunakan di antara orang-orang yang sudah akrab, misalnya keluarga atau sahabat (mengingat mereka sudah dekat sebagai keluarga) Contohnya: Ivan—Vanya, Anya—Ian, Pasha—Pavel, Nikolai—Kolya, Yekaterina―Katya/Kayusha, dan lain-lain. (Source: Demise―Spice Islands)

Brat: Brother (Saudara laki-laki)

Syestra: Sister (Saudara perempuan)

Vot pochemu: that's why (cmiiw)

.

 **a/n:**

Awalnya bingung ini fict mau dikasih judul apa, summary apa? Tapi ya sudahlah seketemunya ajah.. Oh ya saya make nama fanon buat nyorus dan Belarusnya. Ah saya lagi naksir sama pair ini. Makasih kak **Yoriko** udah nemenin saya naik kapal NikoAnya haha...

Heran, kenapa eksistensi para nyotalia dan para genderbender itu masih jarang di fandom Hetalia? Padahal ya para gender-vers buat para Hungary dkk yang bergenderbender itu badass gila. Berubah seme pula. Apalagi si trio Belarus, Hungary dan Belgium. Para chara pure cowo ajah kalah seme. Hehe...

Maaf kalau OOC, saya belum kenalan sama para chara nyotalia-vers. Tapi menurut Himapapa kalau nyotalia-vers itu beda banget sama versi aslinya, jadi ya kaya gini hasilnya.

Ini kak Yoriko. Semoga dirimu suka hehe... Maaf kalau absurd ehek XD

Review?


End file.
